I'll Be Your Knight
by Rawrzy
Summary: "I'll be your knight and take you wherever you want to go. I will never forget you and will always be with you. Forever. I promise." -Natsume Hyuuga    My first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy


I'll Be Your Knight Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

This... isn't real... right..?

Natsume Hyuga, a loving son and a caring brother, were the words written on the gravestone.

Tell me this isn't real...

..

Natsume!

..

Mikan awoke with a jolt.

Hotaru, who is roommates with Mikan: Mikan? Are you okay?

Tears flowed from Mikan's eyes.

Mikan: Hotaruuuuu (;-;) I had a dream that stupid idiot died.. I was looking at his gravestone.. He.. He..

Hotaru hugged Mikan.

Hotaru: Mikan… It's okay now..

Hotaru patted Mikan on the head and sticks a sticker on her forehead.

Hotaru: Use this 'Sleep without any nightmares' Sticker and go to bed.

Mikan: Ah..

Mikan passes out.

Hotaru: Sleep.

…idiot

* * *

Mikan: Onegai! Sensei!

Narumi-sensei: Students with only one star aren't allowed to eat the chef's Ultimate Deluxe Super Cake unless they're of the dangerous class… But I'll let you try my new experi—!

Mikan: No. Thank. You!

Mikan stomps away in an angry manner but bumps into ?

?: Ow..

Mikan: Ah! Gomen!

Mikan bows.

Mikan: ..Eh? Who are you?

? regains consciousness.

?: …

Mikan stares at the hooded stranger (o.O)

? : Strawberries..

Mikan: Huh?..

?: Strawberry print.

Mikan: …?

…

…

…

…

AHHHHH! PERVERT!

WHO ARE YOU WHO IS SO MUCH LIKE NATSUME THAT PERV!

Natsume: Because I AM Natsume you idiot!

Mikan: Eh..? Why are y—..

Natsume looks behind him.

Natsume: Cheh..

Natsume grabs Mikan's hand.

Natsume: Let's go..!

Mikan: Eh?

Eh?

Eh?

EHHHH?

* * *

Mikan gets dragged along by Natsume with her soul half floating away from her body.

?: Halt! Stop! You..! You..! BLACK CAT!

Natsume: Heh, haven't been called that in awhile.

..?

Natsume bumps into Narumi-sensei.

Natsume: Damn, stupid teach. Get outta the way!

Narumi-sensei: You... since when did you revert back to your old self?

?: Mikan.. Mikan..! Wake up!

* * *

Mikan: *yawns* ehhh.. H-Hotaru..?

Hotaru: Baka. How many times are you going to make me worry? Stupid stupid stupid.

Hotaru stamps the word stupid on Mikan's face.

Mikan: Hotaruuu (;-;)

Hotaru: What is it.. stupid.

Mikan: Where's Natsume..?

* * *

?: Damn brat tried sneaking into Aoi-chan's—

Natsume: Chamber.

?: …

Natsume: You.. Release Aoi!

Narumi-sensei: Natsume… Calm down.

?: We can resort to—

Narumi-sensei: No. That must not be used on ANY students in ANY circumstance.

?: It is simply an option.

Narumi-sensei: That is never to be used.

Natsume: …?

* * *

Mikan: BAKA NATSUMEE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Hotaru: Mikan..

Hotaru shoots a pill into Mikan's mouth.

Mikan: Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit Ribbit… Croakkk

Natsume passes by.

Mikan: RIBBIT!

Natsume turns around.

Natsume: .. Frog..?

The pill wears off.

Mikan: Natsume! Where were you?

Natsume: Huh? .. Who.. are you..?

Mikan: …Eh?

* * *

?: Narumi, orders from high-up tell us we can use That on Natsume.

Narumi-sensei: What? That was supposed to be strictly forbidden on students! Who ordered this?

?: The ESP. (Elementary School Principal)

* * *

5 years ago…

Aoi-chan: Natsume-oneesan! Over here!

Natsume: -breathes heavily- Ha.. Ha.. How do you have so much energy..

Aoi-chan: Natsume-oneesan is just slow!

Natsume: You… !

Aoi-chan: … but is also kind a loving .. enough to give me… a giddy-back ride? :3

Aoi-chan shows her cute puppy-eyes.

Natsume grabs Aoi and holds he in his arms.

Natsume: Aoi… I'll be your knight and take you wherever you want to go. I will never forget you and will always be with you. Forever. I promise.

Aoi-chan: Pinky Promise?

Natsume: Pinky Promise.

* * *

Natsume: Who… are you…?

Mikan: Natsume, you… don't… remember me…?

Natsume: You are… -sharp pain- Ugh…

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Natsume… that is… my name…?

Hotaru: Mikan… I think he lost his memory.

Natsume: Mikan… that's your name?

Mikan: ... Yes.

Natsume: Mikan…

Tears start falling from Natsume's eyes as he grabs Mikan on the shoulders.

Natsume: Tell me… Tell me why I find my heart beat so much when I hear your name… Tell me… Just… Who am I…?


End file.
